emulation_wikstertipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sega genesis
this page is for setup guides on random sega type of machines through emulation 'Genesis' SET UP FUSION well to set up k fusion with genesis its quite simple so here it goes first you need to download k fusion from here as it would be the best place to begin http://www.emulator-zone.com/doc.php/genesis/fusion.html after that is downloaded save it on any hardrive usually it would be on c: make a new folder called "Genesis" within a folder called "Emulation". Extract all the contents of this emulator' zip file into the Genesis folder make a folder named roms Place all of your Genesis ROMs into the Genesis folder then open up k fusion by double clicking on the Upon opening Kega Fusion for the first time, you'll be greeted by the "Kega Fusion First Time Tip" basically saying if Kega Fusion displays games in a messed up way or not at all CHANGING THE WAY IT OPENS next you will want to right click on the . ini and choose open with or click on a default one as it shows you then select program notepad or wordpad as your program so you can always edit the .ini if it comes to the case i wouldent recommend messing with those settings tho it would be best to do it in k fusion and set up the options which suits your system. after that if you want the ini to stay permanent as a .txt you will need to right click on the ini scroll down to properties then choose the program you wish to open it with notepad and tick always use this program. SET YOUR CONTROLS double click on fusion again let it run then go to Click on the Options menu then Set Config, as displayed in the picture then Click the Controllers tab. . Click the Define button. Towards the button of the window you'll be prompted with button names. Press the buttons on your keyboard or the buttons on your gamepad to reconfigure them. you will notice tho that it doesent list which machine its for so ill let you guys know now with this pic cause some earlier releases of fusion dont show it - TO LOAD A GAME Click on the File menu and click on the type of game you want to load Double-click on a game to play it. it's important to click on the correct Load. If you accidentally clicked "Load ON anything besides Genesis when you're trying to load a Game Gear game, then you'll just get a black screen. VIDEO SETTINGS once your games are all set you will want to setup your video options so scroll over to video tab and left click on it and you will have a bar like this simply left click on fullscreen if you want it to auto play in fullscreen on each startup also you might want to tick double default Sound Options so once you boot a game you will notice the sound is a tad low to fix this option for to boost your sound left click on sound tab once it will bring up a few options left click on over drive and tick it once you will notice the sound has increased its sound performance after that click on 44 - and walla you have really good sound performance and that preety much covers genesis for fusion -